Yusuke Urameshi vs Rin Okumura
=Description= These two human-demon hybrids will fight to the death! Who will win? =Interlude= Wiz: Demons. A savage race that’s infiltrated the human world many times. Boomstick: Humans. Our race, most of which lead normal, happy lives. Wiz: These two fighters are hybrids of both races. Yusuke Urameshi, ex spirit detective, and the Mazoku himself. Boomstick: And Rin Okumura, the spawn of satan! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who wins, in a death battle! =Yusuke Urameshi= Smile Bomb Boomstick: You know what’s cool? When you die in the first episode of the series that you’re in. Now that’s pretty neat! Wiz: As you may have expected, this is the case of Yusuke Urameshi. Boomstick: Now, how did he die? Well, a kid’s soccer ball went rolling into the street, and what does the kid do? He goes out into the street to get it! Wiz: Saving the kid, Yusuke would be hit by a car, resulting in his death. Boomstick: Best part is, the kid would’ve barely gotten hurt ignoring Yusuke never interfered! Wiz: Yusuke was allowed another chance at life. At first he refused it, but after seeing how surprisingly sad everyone was at his funeral, Yusuke decided to take the chance of coming back to life. Boomstick: Long story short, things happened, he got kissed, then came back to life. Wiz: Now spirit detective, Yusuke went on many missions involving demons, and even fought against the spirit detective that was before him! Boomstick: Yeah, he got fired from that job. Wiz: Now let’s go over some of Yusuke’s abilities. Yusuke has a unique energy called “spirit energy.” Boomstick: With this, Yusuke can fire an attack called “spirit gun,” which is a beam of spirit energy, and once fired has enough destructive power to destroy a ginormous mountain, a stadium wall, and tear through half of a forest! Wiz: Let’s not forget about shotgun, where Yusuke gathers spirit energy into his fist, to shoot out in weaker, but many more blasts. And the strongest of them all, spirit wave. But instead of focusing the spirit energy in his finger-tip, or hand, Yusuke focused it around his entire body. Boomstick: Yusuke also has demon energy, being able to use his attacks with demon energy, instead of spirit energy. Wiz: Both energies are great, but they’re better mixed together! That’s right, Yusuke can mix his spirit energy with his demon energy, which is much stronger than regular spirit energy! Boomstick: Without his spirit energy, Yusuke’s still really strong! Being able to break Younger Toguro’s neck with just regular punches! I mean, do you even know how RIPPED Toguro is?! Wiz: Yusuke was able to keep up with Sensui, the same Sensui who wasn’t able to use his full power on earth because it’d cause too much damage. Now, Yusuke’s a lot stronger than Sensui. Boomstick: Yusuke’s fast too. Being able to blitz through numerous amounts of A class, and EVEN S class demons! Wiz: Yusuke has high stanima too. He was able to run for 4 straight days without even breaking a sweat! Boomstick: And luckily for him, Yusuke can think up of battle strategies just in the nick of time. Mazoku Wiz: Now, although all of this impressive, Yusuke still has one more trick up his sleeve. You guessed it, the Mazoku transformation! Now at first, this transformation has Raizen, Yusuke’s demon ancestor take over him, but in his fight with Yomi, Yusuke’s seemed to have made the Mazoku transformation into his own. Boomstick: The Mazoku transformation, like you’d expect it to boosts Yusuke’s power, speed, durability, stanima, etc. Wiz: Despite all this, Yusuke acts completely like a fool outside of battles. Boomstick: Yusuke sure as hell is a complete badass! Let’s just hope he doesn’t die for a third time here... "Nothing as trivial as a violent death or a few drops of demon blood mixed in with mine is going to keep me from helping out my friends and saving the world, and kicking the bad guy's ass!" =Rin Okumura= Core Pride Wiz: Rin Okumura, was born the son of satan, who was the king of Assiah, which is also known as hell. Yukio, Rin’s younger twin brother, wasn’t very strong at birth, so he didn’t inherit powers like Rin did. A Church found the two boys and adopted them. For most of his childhood, Rin was always getting into fights, and people would look down on him, neglecting him. Boomstick: Wait so, he’s basically demon Naruto? Wiz: No Boomstick, he’s not demon Naruto. Boomstick: Oh. Anyways, it was only after 15 years into his life that Rin discovered that he was the son of Satan. Rins adoptive father, Shiro Fujimoto gave Rin the Demon Slaying Blade, Kurikura. The Kurikura holds Rin’s demonic blue flames. This sword isn’t enough to hold all of the flames however. Wiz: However, one day Satan took over Shiro Fujimoto’s body, and opened the gate to hell to take Rin back. Unfortunately, Rin’s father had to sacrifice himself in order to get Satan out of his body. Rin seeing this, had unleashed the Kurikura, destroying the gate to hell. He was too late to save his adoptive father however. Boomstick: Then, Rin heard of True Cross Academy, which taught it’s students to become exorcists, so Rin decided to apply for the academy, and vowed to kick Satan’s ass! Now that’s what I call badass! Wiz: The academy really made Rin strong! Rin possesses superhuman strength and speed. Rin also has a healing ability that can heal any wound in a matter of seconds- Boomstick: Okay, are you SURE we’re not talking about Naruto? Wiz: Yes Boomstick, we’re not talking about Naruto. Anyways, Rin can also communicate with demons that can’t speak any human language. Boomstick: Oh, and remember those blue flames we mentioned? Yeah, they’re the Flames of Satan. Wiz: With these flames and the Kurikura, Rin has two badass techniques! The Satan Slash and the Satan Bomb! Boomstick: The Satan Slash is where Rin channels his flames through the Kurikara before releasing them. This attack can cover a sizable distance and even knock trained guards to the ground! Wiz: And the Satan Bomb, Where Rin stabs his Kurikura into the ground, and creates a series of explosions at nearby points of his choosing! Boomstick: A fatal weakness that Rin has however, is if you destroy his tail, Rin will, well, die. Wiz: He may be satan’s Son, but Rin sure isn’t anything like him! Boomstick: Well, besides the blue flames... wait does that mean Azula’s satan’s son too? “I'm not your weapon, Demon King or savior! I'm Rin Okumura! And when I'm done, I'm going to be the best Exorcist you ever laid your eyes on!“ =Poles= Who do you think will win? Yusuke Rin Tie Who do you want to win? Yusuke Rin Both =Pre-Death Battle= Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It is time, for a DEATH BATTLE! =Death Battle= Yusuke would be seen talking to Koenma Yusuke: So this Rin Okumura is the son of Satan, and his blue flames are proof of that? Koenma: Exactly. He could snap at any moment now, however. We need you to bring him to spirit world so we can investigate on this situation a little more. Yusuke: Wait, I thought I wasn’t a spirit detective anymore. What’re you getting at? Koenma: Yusuke, he has the potential to become an even stronger S-Class demon than you! Yusuke: Fine, I’ll deal with him. Yusuke would be walking, looking for this so called Rin Okumura guy he was supposed to fight, when he’d see a light up of blue flames in the forest. Yusuke: Perfect. That’s probably him! Rin would be seen training, as Yusuke would run up from behind him. Rin: Huh? What do you want? Wait, who are you even? Yusuke: Sorry, no time to answer those questions. You’re following me. Rin: So, it’s a challenge huh? Alright, bring it! Rin would draw his Kurikura, as Yusuke would get into an offensive position. FIGHT! https://youtu.be/uu94eOQqYP4 Enfin Apparu Yusuke would dash directly at Rin. Before he could even react, Yusuke started throwing a flurry of punches directly towards Rin. Rin was sent packing into the ground. Rin would quickly get up, but Yusuke was one step ahead of him. As Rin lifted his head up, he saw Yusuke charging an attack of some sort, focused in his index finger. Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN!!! The spirit gun would quickly charge directly towards Rin. Rin would tightly grip on the Kurikura, and slash it, as blue flames, in a similar fashion headed towards the spirit gun! Rin: SATAN SLASH!!! The two attacks would collide, canceling each other out. Yusuke: Hey, you’re not bad! How about we take this up a notch? Rin: Heh, sounds good to me! The two would dash at each other and collide fists. Yusuke would then dodge one of Rin’s punches, low sweep him, and punch his as he would be falling! Rin would quickly catch his fall. Rin would tightly cling onto the Kurikura, and engulf it in his blue flames. He would sprint towards Yusuke, getting ready to stab him. Right as Rin tried stabbing Yusuke, Yusuke would grab the Kurikura, but his hand would bleed. Yusuke would let go of the Kurikura and punch Rin in the face. Rin: Damn it! He’s strong... Yusuke: Hm, Koenma made this guy sound like more of a challenge than he really is. Rin would grip onto the Kurikura, and stab it into the ground, smirking. Yusuke: Huh? What the hell’s he doi- As he would be saying this, blue flames would come up underneath Yusuke, sending him flying into the air! Rin: SATAN BOMB!!! Yusuke would hit against the ground. Yusuke: Damn, that actually hurt... Rin would pull the Kurikura out of the ground, and run at Yusuke. Yusuke would get up, and engulf his hands with spirit energy. The two would trade multiple blows. Rin: TAKE THIS!!! Rin would slash Yusuke in the stomach, then kick him. Yusuke: UGH! Yusuke would hold onto his stomach with one arm. With the other arm, he would put his hand into a fist, as multiple balls of spirit energy would emerge from it. Yusuke: SHOT GUN!!! Some of the shot gun wouldn’t hit Rin, but most of it did, sending him flying. Rin would get hit into a tree, causing it to fall over. Yusuke would run over to the tree that had just fallen down. https://youtu.be/wKp40NacgSg Tatakai no Hate Yusuke would see Rin getting up, heavily injured. Yusuke: Listen, just stay down. You can beat me! Rin: Like hell I will! Rin would try slashing Yusuke with the Kurikura, but Yusuke would easily dodge. After a while of dodging, Yusuke would punch Rin in the stomach, winding him. Rin would cough up blood, and fall to his knees. Yusuke would lift Rin up by the shirt collar. Yusuke: Listen, I’ll explain everything if you come with me- As Yusuke was talking, he didn’t notice that Rin still had the Kurikura in his hands. Rin took this opportunity to stab Yusuke in the stomach with it! Yusuke would fall to the ground. Rin would slowly limp away. Rin would look back at Yusuke, then turn away, continuing to walk away. Mere seconds later, an eruption of spirit energy, and demon energy would arise. Rin would instantly turn around. Rin: You’ve gotta be kidding me... https://youtu.be/rS0uZUOkHAw Mazoku Theme When the spirit and demon energy cleared up, Yusuke was seen standing, but he had blue markings around his arms and chest. He had went into his Mazoku transformation! Faster than Rin could see, Yusuke had suddenly appeared behing him, and he would punch him down onto the ground! Rin would cough up blood. Yusuke would then grab ahold of Rin’s leg, and throw him towards a tree, sending him flying through multiple trees. Rin would be extremely injured, laying on the ground. Yusuke would be walking, charging a spirit gun, as he aimed it directly for Rin. Yusuke: TAKE THIS!!! SPIRIT GUN!!! Yusuke would fire the spirit gun at Rin, knocking him unconscious. Koenma would appear. Koenma: Good job Yusuke. But was the Mazoku form really needed? Yusuke would power down out of it. Yusuke: I mean, he was really strong. About as strong as me without using the Mazoku transformation. Yusuke would throw Rin over to Koenma. Koenma would go off to spirit world, with Rin. K.O. =Results= Boomstick: Is it just me or do I really love seeing Yusuke kick someone’s ass? Wiz: I mean, you’re not alone. But for now, let’s focus on explaining why Yusuke won. Alright, where do we start? Yusuke’s stronger (Fought against, and defeated Sensui, who would cause major damage to the earth at 1/5 of his power. Rin fought against and damaged Amaimon, who could cause earthquakes), faster (Yusuke blitzed numerous A and S class demons in a very short time frame, and kept up with Yomi, one of the 3 kings. Rin kept up with Amaimon, who was able to punch Rin so fast he’d broken the sound barrier), more durable, (Yusuke fought Yomi for 60 hours, and ran for 4 days non stop. Rin took hits from Amaimon, but was beaten badly afterwards), and has much more experience (Yusuke has fought countless different types of demons, got into fights at an early age. Rin has fought different types of demons, but not as much as Yusuke, also got into fights at an early age). Boomstick: Let’s not stop just yet! Yusuke’s Mazoku transformation just increases all of his current stats which overwhelm Rin. Heck, if we took Mazoku away, the result would still be the same! Wiz: Also, Yusuke could just destroy Rin’s tail! It wouldn’t be too hard for him. Boomstick: Looks like Rin got Exorcised! Wiz: The winner is Yusuke Urameshi. Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Human Hybrids' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:‘Shounen Jump vs Jump Square’ themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:R0Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle